teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
TANTOR
"TANTOR! TANTOR!" "MUHR-STAYK!!" "SHUT UP!!" - TANTOR to MR. STAKE TANTOR (タントール, Tantōru) is one of the two main protagonists of Team Four Star's Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE along with MR. STAKE and SLOWMARA's slightly older brother. Like LAKIGR, his name is an amalgamation of his creators' names but in this case being the inverse effect, it's the last letters, Gran't', Kirr'an', and Lanipa'tor'. TANTOR is a 28 year-old man from New Bark Town on a quest through Johto and Kanto to defeat LAKIGR. He later takes on a career as a therapist and becomes a father after the birth of his son Larenti. Appearance TANTOR is the size of a 28 year-old buff man with a slightly peach skin tone light black hair with a large bang hanging out in the front leaning to his right, tiny round black eyes (circle eyes), a prominent nose with bushy eyebrows. He usually has a scowl on his face due to his hell of a past. He wears a backwards facing black hat with a yellow stripe running around it with his name on the back of it, and a Shell Bell around his neck. TANTOR alternates between his slightly small white tank top/wifebeater with his name written on it and his red jacket, both include carrying a gray one strap backpack, wears black wristbands, black (wripped) knee-length pants, and red and white sneakers. TANTOR also has a tattoo of a heart with the word "Mom" crossed out with an X that he received from Bikers on his shoulder. During his time in the Alola Region, TANTOR would disguise himself so his son wouldn't see him and/or recognize him. The first disguise was a fake stache' and glasses, the second disguise was him growing a hammer bar mustache reminiscent of Jerry's along with a beard, once Larenti finished his journey, TANTOR's job making sure his son was safe came to and end once the kid became champion and defeated LAKIGR. Personality TANTOR at the start of his adventure was a stoic, aloof, melancholic Jerk Ass with an apparent lack of intelligence living upstairs in his mom's house, having had a near-sheltered life but unlike his mom he wasn't pampered, spoiled, or really given that much attention to (besides from the bullies, learning to gamble from his Mom, his friendship with Lyra). He used to be a child that would want to go on silly and playful adventures, while the relationship with his mom is strained, he goes berserk when his foes claim they slept with her. He had his sister who didn't get much attention from anybody either except for TANTOR whom she spent her time with, after her "incident" TANTOR usually did things by himself. On his adventures, TANTOR wanted the strongest Pokemon, but later treats his Pokemon like his family that he battles with; as passionate and overprotective as he is, he will more than likely go on a rage-induced rampage seeking to avenge them when one of them dies (i.e. IVAN OOZE who lives on through his son Iuvan Giii and younger brother MELVIN TOOZE). MR. STAKE (originally) was the exception because "in his eyes" he was a weak gelatinous excitable happy-go-lucky headbutting idiot, he most likely saw himself in the adventurous Pokemon (MR. STAKE being the Kazooie to TANTOR's Banjo). Though, this was not the case since MR. STAKE just wants adventure and to be everyone's friend (and symbolizes TANTOR's innocence). TANTOR speaks like a Pokémon always shouting "TANTOR," which has prompted his creators to establish that he is speaking "TANTOR-NESE." Not many can understand what he says with the exception of his family and MR. STAKE. By the time TANTOR gained huge respect for MR. STAKE, he became a much kinder person with Valor and a Heart of Gold and while still keeping only a few of his Jerk Ass traits and fondness for battle. SCRODUM (who treats his Pokemon harshly while not trusting or loving them, hates weak trainers and thinks that only strong people deserve strong Pokemon and cared about becoming the strongest and win battles every time) doesn't sit right with TANTOR, since he considered SCRODUM a bully that hindered TANTOR on his quest; for instance, when SCRODUM stole TANTOR's Team Rocket Grunt outfit at the Radio Tower, at the time TANTOR wanted to join Team Rocket. TANTOR may not seem like it sometimes, but he is actually a great listener (he hates Mr. Game and his Voltorb Flip however). TANTOR has thought of becoming a therapist which eventually happened, he became Dr. TANTOR and a loving caring father to his son Larenti. Family Kilchan: (初代 キルチャン, First Kilchan) TANTOR's grandma. Someone asked if Kilchan from Pokémon Uranium NUZLOCKE was TANTOR's mom, however it's more likely for her to be TANTOR's grandmother due to the amount of time passed between their respective games. Since she comes from the Tandor region which sounds very close to TANTOR's name (TANTOR did time-travel using Celebi and wrote his name (incorrectly) on a random tree in the past, explaining where the Tandor Region got it's name and Kilchan getting the idea for her future grandson's name) and as well as Kilchan's hair-color most likely darkened with age to what Maqubi's mother's hair looks like. TANTOR's grandma would sometimes travel to Petalburg City to visit Norman and her previous experience of being a Pokemon would enable her to fend off the wild Pokemon in her way. Jerry the Delivery Man: (初代 ジェリー, First Jerī) The famous, legendary, original Jerry is TANTOR's grandpa. Maqubi: TANTOR's mom who became how she is now after some "timeline shenanigans" and her "death" causing her to change her name to Kilchan (新 キルチャン, Shin Kiruchan; "Neo Kilchan"). Resides in New Bark Town, never leaving the house after her daughter died. TANTOR has a strained relationship with her since he thinks she can't comprehend the pain of "burying her children" (Pokemon), is an alcoholic, missing appointments with the doctor, commits adultery (Young TANTOR was scarred when he caught her doing it in his bed with the door open) with many other men (including Lance) likely because of her beauty and skilled techniques in bed, and uses his money to gamble (which is where he gets his gambling habits from), buy him trivial things and alcohol for herself, as well as her husband Scott who acts as a doppelganger Jerry the Delivery Man coming to "visit" her from time to time and many more delivery men want to come for "visits"; some also called "Jerry". Scott: TANTOR's dad after some "timeline shenanigans" and losing ownership of the Battle Frontier and committing many crimes, the con man now has the job as a Delivery Man known as Jerry (新 ジェリー, Shin Jerī; "New Jerry"); a pseudo/false Jerry at that (alternatively his job and alter ego are ways of getting closer to his unknowing son and helping him while also hiding in plain sight from the law). He appears at random like all the other Delivery Men to deliver items to his son that are bought by TANTOR's mom who has a very very sexual relationship with the him as well as the other multiple delivery men... also named "Jerry"... It's implied Scott has been arrested before since he committed crimes like being a conman, identity theft, and made prison wine out of Tanga Berries, he serves as the Delivery Man for his community service and job and "might" not have much love for TANTOR's mom, that feeling seems to be mutual on her side hence she is sleeping with other men (implying they weren't really a couple), including Lance. TANTOR does not consider Scott as his father because of these things and even punched his face at the Johto League despite Scott saying how proud he was of him getting so far on his journey. SLOWMARA: (スローマラ, Surōmara) TANTOR's long dead slightly younger sister. After she passed away by falling down the Azalea Town Well, she used her spirit to possess a Slowpoke that TANTOR caught in the well. The Shell Bell the Slowbro held and that TANTOR wears around his neck has the the soul of his sister. SLOWMARA is still alive no matter what happens and never leaves. She loves MR. STAKE and her brother, not wanting them to die using her strong and terrifying psychic powers. Lyra: TANTOR's wife and the mom of Larenti. It was unknown who she was but it's been implied before their marriage she directly knew about TANTOR's family to an extent since his mom is always spending money, Larenti's mom took a good chunk of TANTOR's cash giving it to their son. Due to some similarities such as hair, hair-color, brown eyes, owning a Pokemon herself (Meowth) implying she was a Trainer, and knowledge about TANTOR's family. It's possible she could be an older Lyra. Lyra and TANTOR share a hometown and love for Pokemon, she's calm and very patient towards TANTOR acting as a voice of reason and moral compass (though his mannerisms and slight lack of sensitivity really tests her patience, TANTOR even liking her Marill giving him the name "Pikablue", she was teased about TANTOR being her boyfriend by her grandparents causing a reaction from her, and she did go with him to Kanto using Celebi, as they traveled through different points of the region, as well as different time periods confirming they share a strong bond. Despite their divorce and her taking TANTOR'S money, TANTOR has always kept an eye on their son Larenti. Larenti: TANTOR's son. TANTOR is proud of his son for continuing his legacy, despite Larenti being indifferent to most things happening around him. After TANTOR divorced his mom due to his work, Larenti still has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR, TANTOR and MR. STAKE always keep in touch with TANTOR spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. TANTOR taught Larenti that, much like his pal HUX, he should always take a nerd's lunch money after beating them up (even though Larenti himself is secretly a nerdy dork). When Larenti suffered from a Heroic Blue Screen of Death, TANTOR, who has been watching the entire time from a distance, wants to hug his son but HUX stops him and says no, HUX explains that Larenti must learn. Meanwhile, MR. STAKE tries to hug Larenti but HUX bites his neck to hold him back. Power TANTOR on his own is ridiculously strong because of his inhumane training workout routine. For a long time He used his hometown environment to his advantage, for example the rocks were his weights, the lakes and pools were used for his swimming lessons, and the trees were his punching bags. He is capable of destroying human heads with his bare hands just by crushing them, such as what he did to a pair of possessed twin girls. TANTOR saved them by putting them out of their misery. TANTOR wears the Shell Bell around his neck that contains the soul of SLOWMARA which gives TANTOR the ability to summon her psychic powers. Team TANTOR formed his grandeur Pokemon Team specifically to cover weaknesses enemies would use to their advantage, but unfortunately some didn't make it as TANTOR had thought would, but even so he managed find Pokemon that surpassed his expectations for the final battle. The team also became a Rock Band, and also Dancers when they are visiting the Kimono Sisters. MR. STAKE♂: (Starter; TANTOR's Meganium that he received as a Chikorita from the beginning; prefers to stay outside of his Pokè Ball; only seen as dumb through TANTOR's eyes; but he's actually proved to be smart despite his looks and became the favorite of the team earning the most respect; always tries to say the name that TANTOR gave him even at the cost of his motor skills; can cross his eyes inwards and outwards; wants to and is able to be friends with everyone due to his eternally happy and excitable demeanor; Silly and Playful; Immortal since he is unable to die and refuses to die anyway thanks to his bottomless and everlasting willpower; adventurous; loves to dance with TANTOR using Petal Dance; always likes headbutting trees; after headbutting hundreds of thousands of trees and enemies (sometimes both at the same time) he is left with an X-shaped scar on his forehead; has a teardrop tattoo received from Bikers; likes his Steaks; capable of flight by rapidly spinning his neck; Singer; and even the ability to talk normally via the Power of Love; speaks "MR. STAKE-ESE"; sleeping is not necessary for him to do; willing to protect others; frontman in the team's band; The Angel and Goku to HUX's Devil and Vegeta; The Kazooie to TANTOR's Banjo; The One True Savior; one of the only surviving members of the original League Championship along with MANCROBAT; Heart of the team because of the love he gives; loves SLOWMARA; Stand User; has Dumplin's clothing colors; loves to eat steaks, salt, Tentacools, and Tentacruels; has longer antennae due to being male) Type: Grass Item: Miracle Seed Ability: Overgrow Moveset: Headbutt, FURENZY PURANTO!!! (Frenzy Plant)/Petal Dance, Magical Leaf/Rock Climb, Giga Drain MANCROBAT♂: (Originally known as MANBAT and MANFRUTBAT; TANTOR's Crobat that he caught as a Zubat that took a long time to find; Devourer of Souls; the most serious of the team that has a voice very similar to Perfect Cell but also has a few of his mannerisms combined with his seriousness like when he tanked a Solar Beam from Erika's Bellossom reminiscent to how Cell tanked Vegeta's Final Flash; best friends with HUX; wears a black cowl reminiscent of Batman's mask; fastest of the team; eats his foes and devours their souls; is the link to all of TANTOR's fallen Pokemon via The Void; one of the only surviving members of the original League Championship along with MR. STAKE; likes OWLYMcBEAL; has bigger fangs due to being male and eating a large quantity of souls; sad that he is underrated and overlooked by others) Type: Poison/Flying Item: King's Rock Ability: Inner Focus Moveset: U-Turn, Fly, Bite, Confuse Ray HUX♂: (also known as HUXLEY and HUX the Mother FUX; TANTOR's Houndoom; caught as a Houndour; The Original Motherfucker known for fucking all Moms; including Lusamine making him Gladion and Lillie's father (which TANTOR glared at him for but HUX just shrugged it off) especially nerds' Moms making him a lady-killer; The Devil and Vegeta to MR. STAKE's Angel and Goku; his aura is strong enough to kill his enemies for him; the Greaser Delinquent; the bully; the Jerk Ass; loves creating Nasty Plots to get and fux with Moms like LAKIGR's; secretly has a crush on Sluckbo; likes drinking alcohol; best friends with MANCROBAT; badass; wears a bandana and a Team Four Star-branded necklace; a glass cannon powerhouse but also with the warrior's honor and determination; likes hitting really really hard; has longer horns due to being male) Type: Dark/Fire Item: Sunglasses Ability: Flash Fire Moveset: Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Crunch/Nasty Plot BTL BAILEY♀: (short for BEETLE BAILEY; nicknamed The Ballbuster for breaking out of many Pokè Balls; TANTOR's Heracross; caught after MR. STAKE headbutted the trees in Azalea Town; wears a skirt to accentuate the fact that she's a female aside from her heart-shaped horn, long eye-lashes, and blush marks; even though her horn is enough to prove it; serious when she needs to be; loves battles and is eager to participate in them; badass; powerhouse; Magical Girl; Samurai; blood knight; likes to train and do various exercises; when she as younger she used to be non-fighter until she was inspired by the fighters that appeared on TV shows; best friends with LUM-CHAN; when using Mega Horn she likes to imitate Goku when he killed Piccolo Daimao, tanks BORK LASER's Hyper Beam and proceeds to Brick Break him to death) Type: Bug/Fighting Item: Muscle Band Ability: Swarm Moveset: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break/Close Combat, Megahorn SOUPSPOON♂: (also known as KING SOUPSPOON; TANTOR's Nidoking caught as a Nidorino; the violent, poisonous, and thunderous king wears his kingly crown on his horn; the newest member of the team; was what made the team come full circle; from the South since he has Southern roots as such he has a Southern accent; loves his wife/younger sister SALADFORK; powerhouse; a Farm Boy with Kingly duties; badass; One-Man Army; Dragon-Slayer) Type: Poison/Ground Item: Wide Lens Ability: Poison Point Moveset: Earth Power, Horn Drill, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt LUM-CHAN♀: (TANTOR's Lanturn caught as a Chinchou; youngest member of the team; likes bread, shy; very polite and innocent; gets easily embarrassed; first friend was COOLHANDLUKE; so happy almost as much as MR. STAKE (his eternally happy demeanor really rubbed off on her); incredible wall thanks to her defenses and health; scared of most things such as fighting, until she gets stronger and learns to face things head on by herself; adorable one of the group; really likes hanging out with MR. STAKE like the little sister she is; best friends with BTL BAILEY; the Proto-Puddin; Genki Girl; has blush marks; Shrinking Violet; slight hint of masochism, example being when she was getting whipped by Ho-Oh) Type: Water/Electric Item Focus Sash Ability: Volt Absorb Moveset: Surf, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Waterfall TANTOR V.S. LAKIGR: The Journey TANTOR Vs LAKIGR is the main fight of Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE. It began with the (mostly) normal Pokemon Trainer LAKIGR becoming the NUZLOCKE Champion, while he gained huge success, it came at a cost, he was turned into a psychopath by 3 voices and was forced to kill weak Pokemon who died. After breaking out of the voices' control over him and escaping them for 2 years protecting his Pokemon... his most trusted friends from STRIKER to BUTTDORK, he seeked revenge making sure the voices experience what he went through during Pokémon Leaf Green NUZLOCKE. This caused LAKIGR to distance himself from his mom in Pallet Town, travel to Mt. Silver where he went through vigorous training, and people to lose contact with him not knowing where he is. The only person that did know and who he still regularly visits is his wife Sabrina. The voices then decided to have the 28 year-old TANTOR annihilate the mistake they created. However TANTOR himself has suffered from his own problems; for a kid who simply liked going on adventures he has the strained relationship with his mother and father, the loss of his sister at the Slowpoke Well, and as a result of his past, having the mind of a Pokemon, permanently. He suffered from being bullied by every child (except for Lyra) around him because of these things, until he got his justice, bullied them, and briefly considered to join Team Rocket. He didn't care for others but himself, he was thought to never change, but this was proven horrendously incorrect after TANTOR's meeting with MR. STAKE. At first TANTOR disliked MR. STAKE repeatedly telling him to "SHUT UP!" since he hated how happy MR. STAKE always was despite TANTOR's horrible past, he wanted to catch more Pokemon he liked more and have MR. STAKE die in his battles. But then after the losses of the Pokemon he liked more (even calling them his children), and MR. STAKE not dying despite the multiple times his life was risked for his trainer, TANTOR was saddened by this and then buried the deceased, he realized his Pokemon were his family he loved and trusted the most and has always been there for him, especially MR. STAKE who helped him the most on his quest and keeping his ever-lasting smile since the start. When LAKIGR found out about TANTOR who the voices have used to puppet with the intent to defeat him, he trained to make them suffer about the deaths of their treasured Pokemon, TANTOR did the same with the goal to defeat LAKIGR to stop him from hurting his Pokemon since they were the only family he had and loved after his other members died early on. Both of them settling this feud at the peak of Mt. Silver. Trivia *Coincidentally TANTOR shares the same name as Tantor the Elephant from Tarzan. *TANTOR appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable by WonderGamer101. *TANTOR is stated to be "Too Thick" that was why he usually doesn't want to date girls. **Aside from the Twin Trainers, name corruption appears on the second Beauty but not a Lass, leading to the conclusion that TANTOR's just getting tongue-tied around cute women, TANTOR and Lyra thought of eachother as cute. ***During the events of the Moon NUZLOCKE, TANTOR is confirmed to have a wife and son. ****This would imply that TANTOR moved to Kanto and resided there for quite some time. *TANTOR's face is comparable to Nathan Explosion from Metalocalypse. *TANTOR was given the same Super Soaker by Maqubi which he later gave to Larenti. *TANTOR (via Celebi) is the first TFS Pokemon protagonist that has shown time-traveling while Maqubi is the second (chronologically the first) and RYFUBA being the third. *TANTOR would use the Dragon Balls to get a wish granted, but he would just shout "TANTOR!!". It would summon another version of TANTOR from an alternate reality and he would either hate him ("This town ain't big enough for the two of us!") or like him. It's hard to tell since TANTOR hates himself but at the same time is self-confident. Category:Pokemon Category:Soul Silver Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Emerald Category:Moon Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Team Four Star Category:Champions Category:Idiots Category:TANTOR Family Category:Weirdos Category:Guest Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers